Mama go home
by Halliwell-Charmed
Summary: Why has Leo gone so far away. their hope has left them Leo is never coming back
1. Mama

**Disclaimer I don't own charmed**

* * *

"Mama go home." Melinda said to Piper

"Soon, soon don't worry baby" Piper said to her two year old daughter

How was she going to tell her she is only a baby and now her daddy was dead and her new baby sister was lying in a coma in ICU Mel wouldn't understand. Piper looked down to the floor where her daughter had gone back to playing with her doll that Leo had given her. Piper started crying again as a nurse walked into the room.

"do you want me to call anyone." The young Nurse said

"No my sisters they're coming." Piper replied through her tears

"Your Baby is doing better than we expected she is out of her coma." The Nurse told her

* * *

_Flashback _

_Knock knock knock _

_Piper opened the manors door slowly she could sense something was wrong the moment she had seen the flashing blue lights._

"_Im sorry your husband has been involved in a car crash and he has died im so sorry."_

_Piper screamed her stomach hurt she blacked out _

_Melinda walked down the stairs slowly "MUMMY"_

"Thank you."

"You know you were lucky she was two month premature not many babies survive this long." The Nurse told Piper

Paige and Phoebe burst through the door

"Piper what happened what's wrong they said the baby where is she." Phoebe asked

"Leo his dead the baby she's ok she is out of her coma please don't tell Mel not yet I have to tell her Paige I need to talk to you separately can you take Mel and get her a drink and her nappy needs changing I can't do it Phoebe I will talk to you first."

"Of course, Piper im sorry." Paige said as she scooped Mel up and took her from the room

"Phoebe I want you to move back in with me and Mel please its not far from your work and Mel will need us all and the baby she will need a lot of care and I can't do much they had to do a caesarean and there were complications to stop me dying they had to do a hysterectomy." Piper told Phoebe in a matter of fact way as though she had rehearsed it over and over

"I Will Piper I'm here for you, Mel and the baby it's going to be hard but we will cope."

And Phoebe and Piper hugged

* * *

Meanwhile

Paige sat in the canteen holding Melinda close to her crying.

"Auniwie Paige why cry no bad."

"Mel don't worry it will be fine im Here."

* * *

**Second fic please review**


	2. Leo where are you Leo

**Ok I really love this story it is so much better than my other one and I kinda don't have a plan so im just letting it take me where ever I hope you like the next chapter**

* * *

Paige walked back through the door of Pipers room

"Piper Mel wants her Daddy I think maybe it's time." Paige told Piper

"Mama." Mel called

"im here baby I need to tell you and you got to listen very carefully ok."

"yeah." Mel giggled nervously

"ok baby daddy has gone to be in heaven with lots of angels and he is not going to see us anymore but daddy loves you, baby." Piper told her baby daughter

"DADA." Melinda cried

Piper held her daughter close and Piper buried her head in Mel's short blonde hair. Piper looked up for a second

"Phoebe tell Paige."

It was a month later and finally Piper and her baby were coming out of hospital both Paige and phoebe were now living at the manor and they had got everything ready for the arrival of Piper and Grace Patricia Halliewell Wyatt Piper and leo had talked about it before and Leo had wanted this name for his new daughter. Piper placed Grace and Mel in their car seats and they set of back home Piper was still in some pain but it wasn't as bad. She hated being away from Leo but she knew she had to take it for her daughter's sake

They arrived at the manor and Paige and phoebe walked out to greet them they each took a child each and headed up the stairs Piper trailing behind she was so glad to be home.

"oh my goodness Phoebe Paige what have you done to the sewing room." Piper asked in shock

"We thought that since you had two babies they would need a room for there own." Paige answered

They had painted the walls a pale pink and there was picture of her and Leo with Mel and their wedding day and also scan pictures of Grace and a picture of all of them Paige, Phoebe, Mel, Piper and Leo and when you shut the door there was pictures from when the sisters where kids with Grams and their mother.

Piper broke down in tears she had never seen anything so beautiful she walked over to the Moses basket which had Leos old blanket in it and then to Mel's which had her quilt which her Mother had made when she was a expecting Piper.

"My goodness your amazing look Mel that's daddy." Piper said as she stopped crying. "and baby that's your grandma and you see that blanket in the crib that was mama's."

"and Grace got daddy." Mel smiled happily

"Yeah honey your so clever." Phoebe told her

"Mel baby do you think you and grace should go to sleep now it's nap time."

"Yeah Daddy put us to bed Daddy Daddy Daddy."

Piper couldn't take it she ran into her room leaving her sisters to put her girls to bed.

"Oh Leo where are you Leo." Piper called to the sky

* * *

**Please review I need to know if you like it **


	3. Yellow

**I don't own charmed**

* * *

Phoebe knocked on Piper's bedroom door and entered.

"Grace was due around today me and Leo were going to take Mel to buy a new baby doll for Grace, that didn't happen Leo won't ever get to see his new baby grow up or Mel she misses he Daddy what am I going to do how will I cope with this how can I tell Grace when she grows up why she doesn't have a Daddy and Mel."

"You tell them that they have a Mummy and Aunties that love them to pieces and a Daddy who would have died for them and tell them that their Daddy is always watching them and they can talk to him he may not answer but he is listening. Aww Piper it will be ok." Phoebe told Piper

They hugged and Piper had stopped crying

* * *

Leo's funeral had been put of for a while and it was now three days after Piper had come home and it was today. Piper woke up in sweat she had, had a nightmare

_Flashback _

_Knock knock knock _

_Piper opened the manors door slowly she could sense something was wrong the moment she had seen the flashing blue lights._

"_Im sorry your husband has been involved in a car crash and he has died im so sorry."_

_Piper screamed her stomach hurt she blacked out _

_Melinda walked down the stairs slowly "MUMMY"_

Paige ran in "Piper it's okay it will be ok don't worry come on we have a hour it's time im so sorry baby."

Piper got up and Paige and her left and went into the girl's room

"Mama." Mel called

"Hey baby we need to get ready because today we go and say goodbye to Daddy." Piper told her

"Dada gone?" Mel said confused

"Honey Daddy will never go we say goodbye and you wear your new dress that Phoebe brought new and your dolly wears hers to yeah."

"Dress dress dress." Mel called out

Piper got Mel dressed whilst Paige dressed Grace they both had plain Yellow dresses

"Leo never liked black he said it was to depressing that's why the yellow it will brighten up the." Piper stopped herself

"I good I see Daddy he looking at me he smile he happy." Mel Laughed

"Daddy's where?" Piper asked

"Window Window." Mel said

"oh my Leo." Piper said

"Piper." Paige called

* * *

**Cliff hanger is it Leo **

**Shull I bring magic into the story and sadly Wyatt and Chris won't be in the story because I don't know but Mel and Grace sounded like a good idea **

**Please review ive had 75 hits and only 5 reviews please I like to here your ideas **


	4. taster

Ok this is just a taster for the nxt chapter if you like then review and I will continue should I bring magic into the story?

Piper got closer and closer to the window _what if Leo isn't dead what if they have got it wrong _No he wasn't there Piper felt as though everything was gone and she collapsed to the floor.


	5. do it for us

**ok here is my next chapter thanks to all my reviwers especially tvcrazed i agree i don't need magic well not at the momment im sorry but i won't be updating much cos i have got exams for a bit but i will try and get it updatted as soon as possible**

* * *

"Piper come on piper oh no should I I have to god help." Paige cried as she placed Mel in her crib and ran over to her sister." Phoebe get here now it's piper she is I don't know call an ambulance."

Phoebe ran up the stairs "Don't be so oh my God Piper, No we don't need an ambulance this it's happened before when Prue died she thought she saw her in her room but she wasn't there we just have to leave her we need to get the kids we can't let Mel see her like this."

"Mama Mama Mama." Mel cried "I want my Mummy."

Phoebe and Paige walked out of the room taking the children with them

* * *

_**Piper's Nightmare **_

"_Mama Mama." A voice called_

"_Mel." Piper questioned_

"_no it's me it's Grace why did you leave me why did you let my aunts raise me I needed you but you never came I called and called." A 10 year old Grace told Piper _

"_I never left you."_

"_What are you doing here then?" Grace asked "Follow me."_

_Scene changes it's the manor in Mel and Grace's old room _

"_Mel has mum always been like this?" Grace asked _

"_Forever just sits there Aunt Phoebe has to put food into her via her stomach." Mel answered_

"_Why is there two cribs." Grace asked _

"_they were ours we never slept in them well not for long." Mel answered again "Why do you want to know."_

"_I just want to know why my Mother hates me." Grace told her sister _

_Next scene_

" _My goodness your amazing look Mel that's daddy." Piper said as she stopped crying. "and baby that's your grandma and you see that blanket in the crib that was mama's."_

"_and Grace got daddy." Mel smiled happily _

"_Yeah honey your so clever." Phoebe told her _

"_Mel baby do you think you and grace should go to sleep now it's nap time."_

"_Yeah Daddy put us to bed Daddy Daddy Daddy."_

_Piper couldn't take it she ran into her room leaving her sisters to put her girls to bed._

"_Oh Leo where are you Leo." Piper called to the sky _

_Grace takes hold of Piper's hand _

"_Why why did you leave me." Grace asked _

"_I didn't." Piper replied _

"_I didn't want you to see this."_

_A back alley _

"_go on Mel Grace come on it's only a fiver." A tough looking drug dealer told them_

"_No Mel you can't take it Phoebe said Mum didn't like that stuff." Grace told her sister_

"_Well mums not here is she look she hated US that's why she left go on it can be your birthday present look your 16 now your not the baby any more." Mel told her sister _

"_Ok just because, because Mum doesn't care." Grace said _

_Next scene hospital _

"_Mel Mel help me please." Grace screamed as she carried Mel into the hospital "Please help me."_

"_Do you need to see what happens." Grace asked Piper _

"_My baby."_

"_not yet you're here you need to come out." Grace said _

"_how?"_

"_You know do this do this for US." _

And with that Piper opened her eyes

"Mel."


	6. Dad?

Disclaimer; i wish I did own charmed#

* * *

Piper ran round the house oh God my babies Piper thought _what happened are they ok? _

"Mama." Mel cried

"Phoebe where's my babies?" Piper cried

"It's ok were in the kitchen fixing pancakes." Phoebe told piper as she arrived in the kitchen

"Oh God it was terrible Mel she was hurt and Grace is she ok." Piper asked

"Yeah of course Paige has got her they are actually standing right behind you." Piper took Grace from Paige and held on to her baby

Piper had now recovered and it is grace's third birthday and Mel was now 5.

"It still doesn't feel right Piper you know having a party the day you know what happened." Paige told her older sister

"Leo wouldn't want his daughter to go without just because he wasn't there and I am not going to let anything interfere."

At that moment the door bell rang Mel ran to open it

"Mummy there is a weird man with funny hair at the door." Mel called out

"im coming." Piper called "Dad?"

"Haven't you got a hug for the old man?" victor questioned

"You haven't seen us for six years what do you expect me to do act like it always was." Piper asked "What are you doing here."

"Well I was here and I thought I might come and see you but that doesn't matter who is that girl you know the one that answered the door is she my granddaughter?"

"Yes that's Melinda she doesn't even know that you exist." Piper told her Father

"Where's Leo I must congratulate him." Victor said

"His dead." Piper said bluntly

" I, I didn't know. Piper I am sorry"

"are you, you didn't even know Mel what do you want." Piper asked her daughter.

"Grace said that my blankie was hers and that I could have daddy's but I said no and because she was being silly and I said that daddy was given her the blanket and now she is cryind and and who is that man he has big ears and and and I think that's it."

"that's your Grandfather."

* * *

**Ok I didn't even plan going this chapter so that's why it is so short thanks for the reviews and as you can see Grace is not dead. **


	7. Books

" I think you should go now Victor." Piper said

"Dad." He corrected

"Mel go play now I need to talk to victor."

"okay Mummy." Mel replied

Mel ran off to re join Grace

"Victor I think you should leave you abandoned US. I have had my baby's and you weren't once ther.e when we were younger you abandoned us left us. give me some time let me build my family up. after Leo that was hell ok let me contact you. It's over for know you can try but when Leo died you weren't there." Piper babbled

"Piper please." Victor interrupted

"No Dad not now it is too late." Piper finished

"Ok Piper I've hurt you bad just take this I know you won't listen just take this."

With that he handed piper a package covered in Paper and he left leaving her standing there.

Phoebe walked in to see Piper standing there with the large package in her hands.

"Hey pipe what you up to." Phoebe asked

"I don't know lets go and get the stuff for Gracies party she deserves it." Piper said

"What have you got in your arms." Phoebe asked

"Nothing we can look at it later ok lets just get this party out the way." Piper said

So of they went it was a great party all of Grace and Mel's friends were there and Piper gave grace her present which was a mini bouncy castle which was just perfect. They set it up in the garden after the party and Grace and Mel spent hours jumping about whilst the adults cleaned up.

Finally it was six and time for bed for the little ones Piper bathed the and read a bed time story and soon they were fast asleep. Piper stood in the doorway watching her sleeping angels.

"Hey Pipe they asleep?" Phoebe asked

"Yep they were so excited I don't even think Grace knew what was going on but she love it." Piper said

"Can I see what's in the package now?" Phoebe asked

"Yes sorry I completely forgot lets ask Paige if she want to see as well." Piper said

"That would be nice we should include her more." Phoebe answered

So of they went and grabbed Paige from the kitchen along with a bottle of champagne. They walked up into Piper's old room which she used to share with Leo the room was now just used as a playroom because Piper felt uncomfortable sleeping without him.

"Come on Piper open it." Phoebe begged

"Ok wait don't you think." Piper began

"No just open it." Paige said

So piper slowly tore of the wrapping and there was their beautiful old spirit board.

"It's It's it can't be." Phoebe stuttered

"What is it." Paige asked looking bemused

"Our Mother gave it to us Prue, Phoebe and I." piper answered

"ok maybe I should go then." Paige said

"No look to my daughters it says the power of three will set you free. It came back because of you Paige it went missing after Prue but you're here now and it's back it was meant to be." Piper said

"Lets give it a go then." Phoebe replied eagerly

"But you always cheat." Piper said

"ok ok Paige you have a go first ask it anything." Phoebe said

"Ok board tell me what's for breakfast tomorrow." Paige said

"your as bad as phoebe she always asks that and you no the answer anyway ." Piper said "come on lets go finish the tidying up."

Paige and Piper turned there backs to move

"Wait look it just moved its on the letter a." Phoebe said

"Oh Phoebe." Paige and Piper sighed at once

They turned their backs again

"Look its spelt out the word attic." Phoebe said

"you have to be joking we've never been in the attic it's looked we're going." And with that Paige and Piper left

"I know it's something." Phoebe thought out loud

* * *

ohh

what am i gunna do nxt

sorry it took a while been busy with other fics

Disclaimer : I dnt own charmed

i now have a banner for thins fic email me if u wnt to see it


End file.
